This invention relates to an improved strike face of a golf club head, wherein an arched back of the strike face may be used for adjusting the center of gravity of the club head according to weight decrement of the arched grooves.
As a plurality of scoring lines formed in the strike face of the club head is fluctuated, each flute bottom is the thinnest portion liable to be ruptured when striking (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2).
For enhancing strength of the weakness, a reinforcement piece is usually provided with its protruded portions corresponding to the flute bottoms in a prior skill (FIG. 3) that moves substantially the center of gravity of the club head approaching the strike face, which requires to make other portions of the club, such as the strike face, the head, or the shaft coupling, thinner to keep the total weight of the club conforming to golfing regulations that will weaken its strength meanwhile.
In view of the above-described imperfection, the inventor has consequently developed and proposed this improved structure pertaining to the subject matter.